


Tears

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda starts angsty, M/M, Roman is in trouble, but ends up kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Logan realizes no one ever told Mr. and Mrs. Regio what Roman did.(Day 42 and 43 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, past Roman/Logan
Series: hope (comes slow) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 42)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt for this one doesn't really work? The prompt is "soap in your eyes," and originally I was going to have Remus be crying but say "oh I'm not crying, I've got soap in my eyes" or something like that, but that didn't work out. But technically still inspired by the prompt so. *shrug*  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Prompt: Soap in my eyes

* * *

Remus doesn’t like crying. It makes him feel powerless. But he’s aware of the double standards he has, because when he finds Logan crying quietly in his room, he doesn’t think for even a moment that Logan is weak. Logan is one of the strongest people Remus knows.

He pushes back the urge to storm in and ask for the names of who caused him to cry, because Logan needs comfort right now, not revenge. Also, he’d bet that Roman is the one who caused this sadness, somehow, and Remus may not like his brother much, but Roman is still his brother.

He walks into Logan’s room and sits next to his partner. “Can I ask what’s wrong?” Logan sniffs and leans into Remus. He nods, but doesn’t say anything. “Was it my jerk of a brother?”

Logan shakes his head. “It was, um. It was your parents. They texted to ask about what Roman said.” He wipes his eyes and shows Remus his phone. “Because I told them I was planning to propose to Roman, and he-- and they, um. Apparently no one told them what happened. And-- and, I don’t know how to tell them! What if they hate me now?!” At this, Logan starts crying harder.

Remus looked at the phone. There’s a conversation from months ago, and then a new one from the past hour. His heart aches. He hasn’t talked to his parents in years, and a part of him wonders what it’d be like to hear their voices again.

Then he registers the issue at hand, and he knows what he needs to do. “Don’t worry, sugar plum.” He pats Logan’s head and runs his hand gently down his back. “I’ll deal with this. Why don’t you take a quick nap, hm? You seem really tired.”

Logan nods and sniffs. He seems exhausted from crying. “Mm. ‘Kay. Thanks Re. Didn’t sleep well last night. I’m gonna-- gonna just lie down.”

Remus smiles and helps Logan get under the covers, making sure he’s nice and warm, then he leaves the room. Time to have a chat with his parents.

He grabs his phone and leaves the house, not wanting to bother his housemates if things escalate. Once he’s in his car, he opens his phone app and inputs the number he’s had memorized since he was a child.

The phone rings for a minute, then is picked up. “Hello, this is the Regio household, this is Victoria speaking, how may I help you?”

Remus swallows. It’s been forever since he heard his mother’s voice. “Hey Ma. It’s me.”

“Remus!” His mother’s voice is clearly surprised, but Remus can hear how pleased she is. “Oh, this is wonderful, it’s been forever! Wait a moment, let me get your father!” He hears her calling for his father, and he swallows again.

“What’s this? Remus, is it really you? My boy, you should call more often, we’ve missed you!”

Remus almost feels like crying. They’re so much more welcoming than he thought they’d be. But that’s not why he’s called. He’s called for Logan. “Hey Pops. Yeah, sorry about the long gap in communication. Things have been busy. But that’s not why I called you.” He takes a deep breath. “Have you heard from Roman recently?”


	2. Root-beer Floats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Day 43)
> 
> (Also I'm not saying Victoria and Henry Regio are some sort of deities or non-human entities because this is a human AU, but I'm also not not saying that so. I dunno, I just kinda picture them as vaguely off in a perfect way.)

Prompt: Root-beer float

* * *

When Remus was younger, his favorite treat after a tough day was a root-beer float. He didn’t get to have them very often - most of what would upset Remus also upset Roman, and Roman didn’t like root-beer floats. His brother preferred milkshakes, and so their parents would get milkshakes. Remus didn’t mind milkshakes, and it meant that when he did get a root-beer float, it was something special. 

None of this is important, really, except that Remus is sitting in the local diner, his parents across from him, and a root-beer float on the table before him. He grimaces at the bittersweet memories, and at the fact this isn’t a friendly visit.

“Remus dear, what’s wrong? You were so vague on the phone. Is everything okay? Did something happen to your brother?” His mom looks the same as she did when he was a child, as though she hasn’t aged in the years since he last saw her.

“Kiddo, you haven’t even touched your float. They’re still your favorite, right?” Remus’s dad is just as untouched-by-time as his mother.

“Er, yeah.” Remus frowns at how timid his voice comes out and takes a breath. This isn’t him. He’s not been timid a day in his life. He knows why he’s acting like this - he is afraid his parents will condemn him or Logan, rather than accept that Roman did wrong. He’s sure they won’t, but it was common enough in his childhood to get the blame for something Roman did, and the fear refuses to leave him. But he’s not going to let it rule him. If his parents do react badly he’ll be fine - he’s an adult, with his own life, and he doesn’t need to rely on them or their acceptance anymore.

( _ And _ , a hopeful part of him says, _ Pops did remember my favorite treat after all these years. They got me this float because they knew I’d like it. That shows they care, right? _ )

“I know this’ll be hard to hear,” Remus begins again, making sure to put as much confidence into his voice as he can. “But my gilded brother isn’t exactly  _ perfect _ .”

He notices how his parents seem to react to his statement, relaxing in their seats and exchanging glances. Their eyes are amused, almost saying, ‘oh, you thought we didn’t know that?’

“What has he done?” His father seems exasperated, like he is used to Roman doing something wrong and not telling them. Remus wonders bemusedly how often since he left that Roman got into trouble. (Or maybe, without Remus there, he had no one to blame for his actions.)

“Er, you know Logan, right?” As soon as Logan’s name leaves Remus’s lips he’s shrinking back. He’s never seen either of his parents so menacing before, not even when he ruined a priceless vase when he was younger. 

“What. Did Roman. Do?” Remus blinks at his mother. She’s  _ pissed _ . “I swear, if he hurt our darling Logan, he will be in so much trouble!” She huffs.  _ Well then _ , Remus thinks.  _ I didn’t realize they were so fond of Logan... _

“I’m just gonna come right out and say it, I guess. He cheated on Logan with Patton, right before Logan was planning to propose.”

“THAT LITTLE SHIT!” Remus flinches back. His mother doesn’t react.

“Is our dear okay? When did this happen? I hope he’s found somewhere to stay.”

Remus smiles at his mother’s concern. “Logan’s fine, he’s actually staying with me and Dee. And this happened a couple of months ago.”

“Oh, I’m so glad. The dear is so precious, I hate the thought of him getting hurt....Your brother on the other hand.” Her eyes narrow into slits and the air begins to feel heavy. Remus is glad, for what may be the first time in his life, that he is  _ not _ Roman. He’s faced down with infamous mob bosses and been in gun fights, and he’s never been as afraid as he suddenly is in the face of his mother’s wrath.

The moment passes after a few minutes of his parents sitting angrily in silence, but Remus doesn’t feel any better. Because suddenly his mother’s predatory eyes are turned to him, and his father doesn’t seem likely to help. “So...” His mother begins, and she’s not angry anymore, but Remus is still afraid. “Dee, huh? He your beau?”

Remus is usually shameless and happy to gush about his partners, but faced with his mother’s teasing, he turns bright red.  _ Oh no _ .


End file.
